


20 Random Facts

by messingaround



Category: Original Work
Genre: 20 facts, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Yo it's your girl Mess. Here's a little bit more information about me I don't think anyone will really care about this but why not post it ya feel.





	20 Random Facts

Hey everyone so I know it's been a while since I've posted but trust me I've been working on things. I'm hoping to get some things up soon, hopefully things you'll be excited about and enjoy. Let me just say a major thank you to everyone who supports me and have read my stories. The more I think about New Dads the more terrible I think it is xD but I still love the story and I love all of you amazing people. Now enough of my rambling. I thought that maybe I would I post this and some people might like it or maybe no one will care about let's see xD Here's 20 facts about me!

1.) I am named after a random actress  
2.) My birthday is May 12th  
3.) I have a boyfriend and we've been dating for a little over a year  
4.) My favorite colors are pink and yellow  
5.) I live in New Jersey  
6.) I have four dogs and one cat  
7.) My best friend and I went to school with each other for six years but didn't meet until the 6th grade  
8.) I have an older sister and a little brother  
9.) I have a birthmark on the side of my face that looks like a small bruise  
10.) I dye my hair all the time  
11.) I love to make collages  
12.) I used to have braces  
13.) My entire family is obsessed with ice cream  
14.) My favorite band is Grouplove  
15.) I love watching documentaries  
16.) I love road trips but like being a passenger in them more than driving them  
17.) It's corny but my mom is my favorite person in the world  
18.) I can fall asleep literally anywhere  
19.) I like staying home more than traveling around

20.) A gym teacher gave me a concussion once and I definitely forgot a week of my life because of it 


End file.
